


Indescribable

by dinnerndiatribes



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/F, I love lesbians, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'll just be calling the mymble's daughter mymble because it's easier, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinnerndiatribes/pseuds/dinnerndiatribes
Summary: Too-Ticky tends to think a lot





	Indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> ok so y'all were really nice about the first fic so bless you all for that
> 
> anyways, here's a really short fic because my lesbian hearts craves more too-ticky/mymble jr content

"You've been humming."

"Hm?"

"Humming. You've been doing it since we've got back."

Mymble was right. Too-Ticky had been softly humming to herself, pacing around their house. She was thinking, not about anything in particular, but they were thoughts no less.

"Am I annoying you?" She asked her partner, jokingly.

"No, it's just odd," She responded, "Are you feeling restless?"

"A little."

Nighttime had fallen, and the two girls had spent the evening unpacking the groceries they had bought together in town. In was a long trip, and Mymble's legs were tired.  
Too-Ticky never really felt tired, though. Sure, she was relaxed, but she loved working. She had the need to be productive. 

"Sweetie, you haven't had a rest all day, come sit with me." Mymble tried to speak in a demanding tone, but her soft voice made everything she said sound passive. 

Too-Ticky obliged, not wanted to refuse the offer of curling up next to Mymble. She leaned her head on Mymble's shoulder, intertwining their fingers. 

"I think it's the coffee," Mymble said, "Too much caffeine isn't good for you."  
Too-Ticky furrowed her brow, thinking of a witty response.

"Well, neither are sweets."

Mymble let out a gasp. Too-Ticky laughed and planted a kiss on one of her cheeks.  
"You know I'm joking, love. I love you and all your baked goods."

Mymble smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. Too-Ticky moved her head back so she could see Mymble’s face more clearly. Freckles were sprinkled on her face like cinnamon, soft and subtle. Her auburn hair, let down, ran past her shoulders in loose curls. Her pointed nose framed her face perfectly.   
But Too-Ticky didn’t like that word. Perfect. It was too direct. Mymble didn’t need direct words to describe her. She was just.. Mymble. The girl who smiled the way the sun reflected itself on the water. Who did everything with gentle fingertips. Her laughter could stop time. She radiated comfort and joy.   
Too-Ticky didn't want to be wordy though, instead, she just smiled softly.

"Can't wait for you to be my wife."


End file.
